


Dracarys - Year One

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Daenerys Scamander [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Diagon Alley, Dragons, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gay Male Character, Hippogriffs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of dragons - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wands, Witches, Wizards, shadow kissed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: The first year of school would prove difficult for any student, but the first year for those at a wizarding school are just that bit harder, throw in some Shadow-Kissed, add a dragon and a niffler and well....Dani has always been a little....different.





	1. Daenerys Scamander

**Name** : Daenerys Cosima Targaryen Scamander

 **Nickname** : Dani (Most) Mini-Newt (Apollo) Khaleesi (Draco – Eventually)

**Other Names:**

Daenerys Stormborn

Shadow-Kissed Daenerys

Dragon Whisperer (Draco – Eventually)

 

 **DOB:**  December 25th 1979

 **Species:**  Human

 **Gender:**  Female

 **Hair colour:**  Dark Brown (Formerly) White (Currently)

 **Eye colour:**  Blue (Formerly) Purple (Currently)

 

**Portrayed by:**

Elle Fanning (Years One to Three)

Emilia Clarke (Years Four on wards)

**Residence:**  Dragonstone (Family Estate)

 **Patronus:**  Dragon (The Eastern Dragon is a symbol of power, courage and nobility. They lord over the water, sky and earth alike, combining these elements into strong celestial powers. As a totem, the dragon is a supreme of luck and good fortune. He is a vigilant, divine protector. The benevolent dragon heralds blessings, kindness and greatness. Dragon people tend to be decisive, optimistic, intelligent and ambitious)

 **Familiar:**  Drogon – dragon (Specially altered by magic (a mutated version of the shrinking charm) by Apollo to be small enough to be considered a pet after Dani wouldn't stop going on about having her own dragon, Drogon is the first of his kind, a prototype of sorts)) -  **Muggles see a black English Staffordshire bull terrier**  

 

**Family:**

Apollo Jacob Scamander (Father)

Calliope Scamander (Mother) †

Rhaegar 'Ray' Newton Scamander (Older Brother)

Garaemarys 'Rolf' Daemon Scamander (Younger Brother)

Viserys 'Vis' Maekar Scamander (Twin Brother)

Newt Scamander (Paternal Grandfather)

Porpentina Scamander – Nee Goldstein (Paternal Grandmother)

Lyall Lupin (Maternal Grandfather)

Hope Lupin (née Howell) (Maternal Grandmother) †

Remus Lupin (Maternal Uncle) (Calliope's twin brother)

 

**Early Life:**

\- On the night Dani was born at Dragonstone, a severe summer storm raged. For this reason, she is sometimes called "Daenerys Stormborn".

\- Dani was born to Apollo and Calliope Scamander on Christmas Day 1979. She is the younger sister of Rolf and then granddaughter of Newt Scamander.

\- When Dani was 7 years old, Apollo gifted his daughter a Niffler, which she named Callie after her mother. Callie became Dani's best friend.

\- Other children avoid Dani because of her pale skin, white hair and purple eyes, and because of the fact she is Shadow-kissed.

\- Dani was an adventurous child, often climbing trees to get to bird nests.

\- Apollo is a dragonologists, so Dani spent a lot of early years around the beasts.

\- Apollo breeds and trains Hippogriffs (Including Buckbeak)

\- Calliope was a very talented healer, a skill that saved her daughter from certain death after a banshee attack

When Dani was 6 years old she was involved in a incident when travelling with her mother. Whilst in Ireland they were attacked by a banshee. Calliope tried to shield her daughter from the banshee but failed. Both were fatally wounded, but Calliope used the last of her life to save Dani's as well as kill the banshee, when the banshee died it let out a wail unlike any other, shadow-kissing Dani, it was so powerful that it permanently turned Dani's hair white, hence the nickname.

 

**Personality and traits:**

\- Dani's father often describes her as a Mini-Newt implying that she is very much like her Grandfather.

\- Dani, at an early age, became interested in magical creatures and muggle creatures as she spent most of her childhood climbing trees to look at bird nests.

\- Dani feels more comfortable around creatures than she does around humans.

\- Dani is determined when she puts her mind to something, once spending three days sitting in the garden waiting to see a Gruffalo, a fictional creature Vis told her lived in the huge oak tree at the end of the yard. (She cried for hours when Ray told her it was a lie, she and Vis didn't talk for two months after)

\- Dani is a deeply compassionate girl, and forms strong bonds of friendship, remaining loyal in the face of hardships.

\- She was raises to not be the sort of person to discriminate against people based on their heritage or beliefs.

\- Just like her grandfather Dani is morally bound to always do the right thing, without any regard for safety, personal gain or even her own well being.

\- Dani, even if scared, will always push on, showing that she inherited her mother's courage and bravery in the face of her own fear.

\- Dani is polite and well-spoken but filled with quiet determination. She is intelligent and knows that she is free to pursue her own path.

\- Dani reciprocates the loyalty of those around her with gratitude and compassion, especially her inner circle of friends and her dragon.

 

**Possessions:**

**Wand:**  Dani's wand will be made of white Ash, 11 inch in length and dragon heart string core.

 **Locket:**  Dani wears a locket that contains two photos, one of her mother and one of Dani and Vis with her.

 **Niffler:**  Dani is often accompanied by her niffler, Callie, given to her after her mother's death by her father, and named in tribute. Callie is Dani's best friend, given how children are afraid of her. (She will sneak her into Hogwarts)  **Callie likes to ride Drogon like a horse, they steal stuff together and horde it under Dani's bed.**

**3 Dragon Eggs:**  Dani treasures 3 petrified dragon's eggs that her father brought back from Norway. Rolf has 3 as well, given their love of creatures. 

 

 **Pairing:**  Draco Malfoy


	2. Shadow-Kissed

**Shadow-Kissed:**

People who are known as Shadow-Kissed are those that have been touched by a banshee's dying scream. It marks the individual as someone connected to spirits and the dead.

\- People who are shadow-kissed are said to have a sixth sense, they are known to be more sensitive to things around them, as the are attuned to the universe like no others.

\- Spirits and ghosts feel more at ease around a shadow-kissed individual.

\- Those that are shadow-kissed tend to excel at Divination given their sixth sense

\- Shadow-kissed tend to suffer from prophetic dreams

\- Shadow-kissed are recognised by their white hair, purple eyes and pale skin

\- Shadow-Kissed tend to be coveted, prised because of their divination powers and their prophetic dreams. Especially by Dark Magic wielders.

\- Shadow-Kissed are known to instinctively know how to talk and understand Dovahzul, the language of dragons - It is unknown why this occurs. 

 

**Language:**

Dovahzul (Literally Dragon-Voice)  is the language of dragons and those who can converse with them. An individual who can speak Dovahzul are known as  **Blood Of The Dragon**. It is a very uncommon skill, and is known to be an almost exclusively hereditary trait but it is also, for some unknown reason, present in those who have been  **Shadow-Kissed.**

Dovahzul, when spoken, is a difficult language of rolling lettering; as such, normal people find it difficult to understand it (one known exception being Dumbledore). 

 _"The gods could not devise a more perfect tongue. It is the only proper language for poetry._ " ― Dumbledore

Dovahzul can be learnt, but it is very difficult to do so, the Scamander family seem to be the only ones known to have picked up more then one or two words via Shadow-Kissed, Daenerys. 

 

**Known Words:**

Daor - no (generally at end of sentence)

Dracarys – ("drah-KAH-ris") The Dovahzul word for dragonfire. Daenerys says "Dracarys" to Drogon to encourage him to breathe fire.

Kēli - Cat

Kirimvose - (or kirimvos, for short; stress on the second "i" for both) Thank you

Kessa - Yes

Sōvēs - Fly

Zaldrizes – Dragon (Plural)

Dovah – Dragon (Singular)

Rytsas – Hello.

Kostilus – Please, perhaps.

Geros ilas – Goodbye.

Kelītīs – Halt (order)

 

**Known Phrases:**

Tubi daor – Not today

Dovah buzdari iksos daor - A dragon is not a slave

Muña Zaldrizoti – Mother of Dragons

Skoros morghot vestri? – What do we say to death?

Bantis zōbrie issa se ossȳngnoti lēdys – The night is dark and full of terrors

Avy jorrāelan – I love you

Skoriot ñuhyz zaldrīzesse ilzi? – Where are my dragons?

Yn aderī, mōrī, aōt māzīli se hēnkirī īlvi biarvī manaerili. — But soon, when it is all over, we shall come to you and celebrate together.

Hen perzȳ vȳs amazverdagon asittaks. — From the fire she was reborn to remake the world.

Nyke Daenerys Jelmāzmo — I am Daenerys Stormborn

Dovah ānogar — Blood of the dragon

Aōhon iksan se ñuhon iksā — I am yours and you are mine

Ñuhi Dovah belmurzi! — They are chaining up my dragon!

Drējī kirine arlī iksan. — I am really happy again.

Zaldrīzesse biādroti elēnȳti zūgusy daor. — Dragons do not fear the opinions of sheep.

Dāervose jevosy yne enkot daor. — You do not owe me your freedom.

Keso glaesot iderēptot daor. — You did not choose this life.

 

**Known Living Users:**

Daenerys Scamander

Albus Dumbledore

Apollo Scamander (Limited via Daenerys)

Rhaegar Scamander (Limited via Daenerys)

Garaemarys Scamander (Limited via Daenerys)

Viserys Scamander (Limited via Daenerys) 

 

**Known Deceased Users:**

Rosemarie Hathaway

Reed Lazar

Jillian Mastrano Dragomir

Robert Doru


	3. Other Characters

**THIS IS JUST A PAGE OF ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR, MOSTLY DANI'S FAMILY AND AN EXTRA WEASLEY**

 

**Viserys 'Vis' Maekar Scamander:**

**-** **Asa Butterfield**  

\- Vis is Dani's older twin brother (By 12 minutes)

-Vis is cruel, condescending and arrogant. Vis describes his temper as 'a dragon', his temper hopelessly outweighs his common sense, making him rash, temperamental, impetuous and reckless.

\- Vis is also extremely self-deluded and believes himself to be a mighty wizard, like his brother Ray, even though he has not wielded a wand against an opponent yet.

\- His personality is actually the result of his confusion over his sexuality and his feelings towards boys/men; and he will mellow significantly with understanding and the forming of a close friendship and eventual relationship with Neville Longbottom

\- When Vis starts becoming his true self, he proves to be deeply protective and loyal to those around him (Even before he would show this only as as long as no one saw him acting that way) With Neville Vis shows that he has a love of herbology and plants and is actually very talented and intelligent in that field

\- Vis and Dani are some what close, they both understand the bond of family and blood but they have nothing in common so they are not as close as other twins. Vis can be cruel to Dani if the mood suits him.

-  **House:**  Slytherin

-  **Patronus** : Falcon

-  **Pet/Familiar:** Bowtruckle –  **Name** : Ilan

 

**Rhaegar 'Ray' Newton Scamander:**

**\- Tom Holland**

\- Ray is Dani's oldest brother

\- Ray is wise, honourable, intelligent, kind, and well-educated, Ray is extremely dedicated to his studies.

\- Ray loves to read

\- Ray's sorrow at the behaviour of his broth has given him compassion for the suffering of others, but he also has a deep loyalty to his brother and is dedicated to his family.

\- Ray will date Lyanna Weasley 

\- Ray loves all his siblings but he likes some more then others. Ray is incredibly protective when it comes to little sister Dani, more so after her near death experience as a child

-  **House** : Hufflepuff

-  **Patronus** : Ferret

 **\- Pet/Familiar** : White Norwegian Forest Cat –  **Name** : Wisdom (He's really a dumbass)

 

 

**Garaemarys 'Rolf' Daemon Scamander:**

**- Skanda Keynes**

\- Rolf is Dani's middle brother.

\- Rolf is has a love of music, especially the harp, he also enjoys singing and poetry.

\- Rolf is incredibly kind and sweet, intelligent

\- Rolf also has a love of mythical creatures.

\- Rolf will end up with Luna Lovegood

\- Rolf and Dani are close, having bonding over their love of creatures.

-  **House** : Ravenclaw

-  **Patronus** : Macaw

-  **Pet/Familiar** : Golden Monkey –  **Name** : Dior

 

**Calliope Scamander (Nee Lupin):**

**-  Eva Green**

\- Mother of Ray, Rolf, Vis and Dani. Wife of Apollo.

\- House: Gryffindor

\- Patronus: Lynx

\- Marauder

\- Animagi: Lynx

\- Calliope was a Christian (Apollo still instils this in his children)

\- Apollo and Calliope met in their first year at Hogwarts, they were dating by the end of the seventh and married not a year later.

\- Calliope used to have a small ferret as her companion, he died not long after she did 

 

**Apollo Jacob Scamander:**

**\- Ewan Mcgregor**

\- Father of Ray, Rolf, Vis and Dani. Widow of Calliope.

-  **House** : Hufflepuff

-  **Patronus** : Dragon

-  **Pet/Familiar:** Barn Owl - Pirro 

\- Apollo is a devoted, loving and caring father, since Calliope's death he's tried his hardest to be the best he can be for his children

\- Apollo has a calm temper, using icy glares and slow, calm tones to warn

\- Apollo is Jewish like his father, and has raised his children as Jewish and Christian (Calliope was a Christian)

 

 

**Lyanna Weasley:**

**\- Sophie Turner**

\- First born daughter, and sixth child of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Younger sister to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George and older sister to Ron and Ginny.

\- Lyanna has a love of the musical arts as well as literature.

\- Lyanna shares her father's fascination with muggles

\- Lyanna is deeply caring, intelligent, fierce and brave with strong views in feminism. And is very protective of her little sister Ginny, who looks up to Lyanna. 

-  **House:**  Gryffindor

-  **Patronus:**  Tiger

 


	4. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations of the Dovahzul can be found at the bottom of the page.

In Kielder Forest, amongst the trees, the landscape and the rives is a tree house, three levels to it, tall and proud and winding around the trunk of an old Douglas fir tree, reaching up to the sky above it almost. Smoke pours from the chimney. And standing outside, on the ground, white hair shining in the moonlight is Daenerys Scamander. Dani. She's been there a while, lingering where she stands, waiting, excitement bubbling under the surface of her skin. Today is her birthday. And turning 11 is a big deal in her family. Turning 11 means Hogwart's letters. And in the wizarding world those letters mean everything to kids her age. So as the clock struck midnight on December 25th Dani snuck out of her bed to stand in the garden waiting for the owl to bring hers and Viserys' letters. She's been waiting for this day for years, watching her big brothers get theirs, hearing their stories about lessons, and the school, and the teachers. And now she stands, freezing in the back yard in nothing but her quidditch pjs, in December, in the UK. She's paler then usual with the temperature but she is a picture, white hair, pale skin against the snow around her and her bright purple eyes peering up hopeful at the sunrise.

“What are you doing?” A voice states behind her, Dani turns around to find her father, Apollo, watching her with bright blue eyes, crinkled around the edge with amusement, arms folded over his chest. She smiles a little and swings her arms before shrugging.

“I wanted to watch” she admits. He smirks at her.

“How long have you been out here?” he asks moving towards her, shaking out the jacket in his hands.

“It was still dark” she admits as he helps her pull the jacket on, zipping it up at the front to shield her from the chill.

“You're freezing” he whispers pulling her closer and rubbing her arms and then picking her up, she wraps her arms around his neck. “I thought you were the smart one, Daenerys” he teases slightly. “It's December, we live in Kielder and you are standing in the garden in your pjs like it's August in the South” she chuckles against his neck. “Plus I thought you would be waiting for your birthday breakfast” he adds carrying her back towards the house behind them.

“I wanted to see the owl come in” she points out again motioning behind him.

“If you're this excited now I cannot wait to see you the week before you actually start school” he mumbles with a smirk.

…................

Dani curls back up on the top of her bed, Drogon bounces up onto the top of the covers. Apollo tucks her in and leans back to watch them together, Drogon nudges Dani's arm up to slip under it.

“Get some sleep” he tells her.

“I don't want to sleep” she argues back.

“How about I make you some coco?” he asks brushing her hair out of her eyes, she nods a little. “I'll be right back” he assures her before leaving the two of them to the bed.

…............

When Apollo returns, lingering in the doorway, it's to find Dani fast asleep in her bed, Drogon's head on her waist snoring away. Smoke exhaling through his nostrils with every breath. Apollo smiles and backs away, leaving them to it. His plan all along knowing that Dani would not be able to resit the sweet embrace of sleep.

…..............

Dani wakes once the sun is fully up and shining through the window, she sits up alarmed and disappointed in herself for sleeping at all. She's bound to have missed the owl now. She hangs her head, white hair falling around her face, Drogon nuzzles into her leg and she turns to look at him. A figure lingers in the doorway, with dark hair that hangs around his eyes like a veil, and piercing blue eyes that peer out from underneath, the family look. Well everyone but Dani and Apollo, the eyes are his but the hair is all their mother. Viserys. Vis. Dani's twin brother. He glances to her and then away before holding out the letter in his hand.

“You missed the owl” he comments, Dani stands, climbing out of her bed and moves to him, taking the letter from his hand.

“Thank you” she offers back quietly not looking him in the eyes, uncomfortable, it's not that they hate one another, it's just that Vis can be a bit...cruel to his siblings. Dani more so. The others are older so they fight back more then she does. Dani just takes it as sibling rivalry. The others see it as something more.

“It came from the front so you wouldn't have seen it from where you stood. You were out the wrong side of the house”

“How do you know I was outside?” she asks him.

“I saw you...” he tells her. Apollo steps into the doorway, having been listening.

“If you knew your sister was out there then why didn't you bring her in...or take her a coat out to her?” Apollo asks Vis who shrugs.

“Not her babysitter” he comments and walks away planning to leave the room, Apollo takes a deep breath and turns to his son.

“Viserys” he warns, Vis turns back to him. “You know the drill”

“Do I have to?” Vis asks.

“It's yours and Daenerys' birthday and Christmas day.....” Apollo gives him a look. “You know the drill” he repeats.

“We're Jewish why do we celebrate Christmas?” Vis asks.

“Because your mother was a Christian” Apollo answers. “And we do it for her”

“She's dead, she doesn't care” Vis argues back. Apollo takes a step closer to him, eyes icy but calm. Vis has to avert his eyes.

“You are going to go downstairs” Apollo starts flatly, unemotional, it's worse on him then anger. “And put on that ugly sweater that your grandfather bought you, you are going to celebrate this holiday like we do every year......you are going to listen to your brothers sing carols, and your sister talk along to that reindeer film she likes, you are going to sulk and pout but you are going to celebrate this holiday. Jewish or not. For your mother” Vis looks down and then walks away. Apollo takes a steadying breath and turns to Dani.

“He doesn't mean it” she defends her brother, as usual, no matter what he does.

“Your brother” he starts cupping her cheeks. “Is a very complicated individual” he adds softly.

“Because of me?” she asks. “Because of what happened with mom and the banshee?”

“No” Apollo frowns arguing with her. “No, it's not your fault, what happened wasn't your fault...Viserys is just how he is....he's just growing up, figuring out who he is....” he kisses her forehead. “Get your sweater” he tells her pulling back. “Come downstairs” she nods. “And we'll open your letters together” she smiles at him as he leaves. Drogon lifts his head from the bed as she bounces back over to him.

“Jēda naejot jiōragon bē” she tells Drogon who wines in his throat. “Paktot sir” she adds, Drogon jumps down off the bed and stretches like a lazy cat, Dani moves to her wardrobe where she finds her Christmas sweater folded in the box at the bottom, she runs the scratchy fabric through her fingers and then smirks turning to Drogon who cocks his head.

“Do not ask Drogon to burn that sweater” Ray warns leaning in the doorway behind her, curly hair flopping slightly against his head, blue eyes peering back. Dani, she looks to him and smiles innocently.

“I was not going to do that” he hums in disbelief and raises an eyebrow. “It's scratchy” she complains. “And it chokes me”

“And it was a gift from grandfather” Ray argues back. “It'll only be for a few hours and once he leaves you can take it off again” he offers, she pauses to think about this little nugget of information, he does have a point, wear the sweater for a few hours, or burn it and probably get a new one that she knows, without a fact, will be worse then this. She nods and pulls on the jumper over her pjs. Ray smirks victorious just as his fat cat Wisdom runs along the hall followed by Vis who is shouting at it. Ray watches them go. “What is going on?” he asks.

“Your filthy beast has Ilan in his mouth again” Vis snaps. “Thinks he's a stick!” Ray sighs and hurries out of Dani's room to help chase down Wisdom. Dani chuckles and follows, Drogon running after her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jēda naejot jiōragon bē - Time to get up  
> Paktot sir - Right now


	5. Chapter Two

Apollo sits frowning at a baking tray where he knows he left cookies covered in sparkly sprinkles, he holds out his hands just staring at the empty space. He only pulled them out of the oven an hour ago; how can they all be gone already? He looks around the counter for clues but there are none. A thief has infiltrated his home. He then pauses, realises. He sighs.

"Niffler" he grumbles.

"Give him back you mangy beast!!!" Vis can be heard yelling from the next room and it's followed by a series of crashes and Dani screaming.

"Let him go!" Ray shouts, possibly at Vis. "You shouldn't pick him up by the tail!" Definitely at Vis. Apollo sighs and closes his eyes counting to ten.

"Why are they my children?" he asks himself and grabs the tray heading into the next room. Lingering to watch he finds Dani standing off to the side rubbing her arm, Vis has rescued Ilan from Wisdom who is not playing with Dior's golden tail like it's a line of string. Vis glares at the cat before sulking and leaving the room with Ilan. And Ray is staring at his beast of a moggy like he cannot believe his own worst luck at picking the thing out at the store. Dani looks to her arm where an angry couple of lines are starting to appear, cat scratches. She'll be fine. She pushes down her sleeve to cover the marks and sighs a little. Apollo heads towards her, she smiles turning to him, swinging her arms at her side. Those eyes of hers bright and wide. "Where's Callie?" he asks Dani who shrugs.

"She wanders off" she comments.

"Daenerys" Apollo starts. "Callie is a niffler, meaning you shouldn't let her...just wander off"

"Why? What's she stolen now?" Dani asks looking up at him. Apollo holds out the empty tray just as Drogon runs through the living room, pouncing up and down on the furniture and there on his back is one niffler munching on a a sprinkle covered cookie. Apollo looks down at Dani who bites the inside of her cheek to stop her from smiling. "You did get me the niffler, Dad" she points out. "Grandfather did warn you about their sticky fingers..." He sighs and heads back into the kitchen. Rolf leaves the kitchen passing Apollo as he goes, his hands filled with cookies, Apollo pauses and points to them.

"Where did you get those?" Apollo asks Rolf who smiles around a cookie and shrugs. Apollo turns back to Dani. "Apologies, it seems your brother has equally sticky fingers" He comments teasingly, Dani smirks and raises an eyebrow. "I'm not apologising to Callie" Apollo is quick to point out, knowing she was going to.

"I think you should" Rolf adds Ray hums in agreement. Apollo shoots his kids a look and then walks away, Dani chuckles, Rolf turns his attention to Drogon and Callie, he opens his mouth to comment and then decides against it, he looks to Dani. "I don't even want to know" Rolf comments and side steps the dragon before dropping onto the couch and then scratches at his own jumper around his neck. "Urgh...." he looks to Dani and then pats the space beside him. She smiles and moves to take the seat. She's still clutching her Hogwart's letter like it might disappear on her. Rolf turns on the tv in front of him, Dani's favourite reindeer movie starting as he does. Ray picks up Wisdom as Dior jumps up onto Rolf's lap, curling up, pulling all entertainment from the feline. Ray takes a seat on Dani's other side just as Drogon jumps onto the back of the couch to curl around Dani's neck, Callie climbing down to sit on her lap. 

…............

Vis sits with Dani later, both quiet, respective animals at their sides, Drogon's tail curled around Dani's leg, Ilan resting nicely on Vis' shoulder. Dani swings her legs under the chair, she runs her fingers over her enveloped letter.

“You two ready?” Apollo teases stood across from the twins, Ray and Rolf linger in the doorway to watch as the twins open their letters. It's always a family thing, all of them together. “Viserys, you want to go first?”

“What does it matter?" he asks, grumbling. "Both letters are exactly the same” Vis adds holding his letter out to Apollo, who takes it and sighs knowing that there is no talking to him when he's in one of his moods. Apollo holds his other hand out to Dani who slides her own letter into it. Apollo sets Dani's letter down and opens Vis' letter. Unfolding it he glances to the twins before back to the paper.

“Dear Mr. Scamander” Apollo reads and then glances to Dani. “Ms. Scamander” he adds. “We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall” Apollo scans the second page and then grabs the second letter to check that one too. He was a little worried about Ilan and Drogon and the two of them being allowed the out of the ordinary pets. “Both of you have been granted special permission by the headmaster to take Drogon and Ilan just as Rolf was with Dior....with the strict instructions that you keep them under control” Apollo gives Dani a meaningful look, she chooses to ignore it.

“Maybe they should extend that rule to Wisdom next year” Rolf teases, Ray elbows him. “I hear he's wrecked havoc on the Hufflepuff common room more than once already....”

“He's just a little.....excitable” Ray defends, they all to him, Ray sighs. “He likes to eat parchment now”

“Really?” Apollo asks amused. Ray shrugs.

“I don't know why” he admits.

“Can we go to Diagon Alley?” Dani asks smiling, Apollo looks to her and smiles back.

“After the holidays” Apollo answers. “Diagon Alley is terrible this time of year” Dani's face falls slightly. “Don't worry” Apollo smiles at Dani. “We'll get everything you both need. It doesn't have to be now”

“Are we going to travel by flu powder?” Dani asks, Apollo smirks.

“Floo, Daenerys, not flu” he corrects her, she frowns and then turns to Vis who chuckles.

“You told me it was flu” she accuses.

“Viserys” Apollo warns.

“It was a joke” Vis argues. “Not my fault she has no sense of humour” he reaches over and pinches Dani's arm.

“Ow! Don't pinch me!” Dani snaps, Apollo sighs looking between the two of them. There is a thud under the table and Vis rubs his leg where Dani just kicked him.

“Don't kick me” Vis snaps back at her.

“You started it!” Dani argues shoving him, Vis shoves her back, pushing her right off the chair, she screams pulling him down with her.

“Viserys, get off of your sister!” Apollo snaps this time.

“She pulled me down” Vis argues standing up and straightening his sweater. Dani pushes herself up and sniffles slightly.

“I'll send Pirro with your replies tomorrow morning” Apollo tells them both. “Go enjoy the rest of your birthday....eat some sweets or something” he mumbles, Vis moves fast and leaves the room, his brothers sharing a look before they follow after. Dani doesn't move from her spot. Apollo raises an eyebrow at her. “Aren't you going?” he asks her.

“They're not going to like me” Dani admits looking up at her father.

“Who's not?” he asks her.

“The other students” she answers and twirls her hair around her fingers giving her father a watery smile.

“Daenerys” he starts. “Children are just afraid of things that they don't understand” Apollo tells her. “Things they don't know, things they have been taught to hate and fear.......being shadow kissed it's not that bad” he asks her. “And you can show them that you're not all that scary, huh?” he asks.

“I can be scary” she grumbles, he smiles and kisses her forehead.

“You are the kindest person I know” he corrects. “I don't think you have a mean bone in your body”

“Well what about the fact I talk to dragons and look funny?” she asks him.

“You're a beautiful young girl, Daenerys....and there are people that talk to snakes”

“Parseltongue” she nods. “But people don't like that either....” she reminds him.

“You're just special” he assures her, but it does nothing to make her feel better. She wants to go to school, she wants to learn, she wants to learn everything. But it's being around other people she's not sure about, other children tend to not want to be around her, they tend to be afraid of her because of her hair and her eyes and her 'shadow kissed' status. She tries to smile for real this time before leaving the room. “Daenerys” Apollo calls out to her, he knows how hard being different is for her and he can't fix it.


	6. Chapter Three

Dani likes sitting in the garden. It's quiet and Vis doesn't like coming out here, he prefers the greenhouse at the top of the tree house, their mother's greenhouse, Dani can't say exactly how many hours she and Vis used to sit up there and watch her work. Dani doesn't really go up there any more, she can't bring herself to, but she knows Vis does, more then anyone else. He doesn't like people knowing that so he usually sneaks away from them all. Dani prefers the open space and the sky the garden offers. She takes a deep breath and looks up at Drogon flying in the sky above her.

“What are you doing sat out here by yourself, young Daenerys?” Dani looks up as her grandfather approaches her. Newt Scamander. A man that is essentially her hero. His love of magical beasts matches her own.

“Vis is in a foul mood” she answers. “I'm hiding from him” she turns back to Drogon is. “Plus Drogon wanted to fly”

“Very impressive thing your father did there” Newt comments motioning to Drogon, Dani nods in agreement picking at the grass underneath her. “Daenerys” Newt states, she sighs and stands. “I thought you'd be excited, all you've ever spoken about is finally getting your Hogwarts letter....and it's here, and here you are, sulking in the gardens. What's wrong?” she kicks at the grass under her feet before looking up at him.

“I don't want to be different any more” she announces. “I want to be just like the other children”

“There's nothing wrong with being different, Daenerys” he assures her.

“But I don't like being different” she admits. “People look at me funny....As if there is something wrong with me”

“People fear what they don't understand” Newt tells her, she glances to him.

“Father said the same thing” she points out, Newt smirks.

“Wise man” he comments lifting her chin. “Come on, give me a smile....I would like to see my granddaughter smile on her birthday" he asks of her. She smiles at him but it falters slightly with her mood. He strokes her cheek brushing away her tears. “Daenerys” he whispers softly. “People like me, and like your father, we find the beauty in the things other people don't, we see something the world takes a disliking to and we see all the little things that make it wonderful” she looks up at him, tears in her eyes. “We see things differently, but we're not the only ones who do” he assures her. “There are people out there that will come to see you for who you truly are and they will adore you just as I do, just as your father does. They will see how intelligent and caring and wonderful giving you are” She hugs him, Newt wraps his arms back around her kissing her head. “The people who are different are the ones who are always remembered” he tells her warmly cupping her cheeks. “And no one in their right mind will ever forget those eyes of yours, not just because of their colour, but because they hold so much.....” he sighs softly and then gives her a smile. “Will you come back inside? It's freezing out here” she nods and pulls back from him.

“Thank you” she whispers softly, he takes her hand in his and they head back towards the house. 

…................

Dani sits with Rolf on one side and Newt on her other side, across from her Vis sits scowling because he has to wear a Christmas hat on top of the ugly sweater. On his either side are Apollo and Ray. Dinner is quiet but not uncomfortable. Not as uncomfortable as it could be. Vis is thankfully remaining stoic and keeps his mouth shut, thankfully. Dani hasn't fully recovered from her upset mood earlier. All the excitement of Hogwarts seemed to have run out of her. She was looking forward to this day for years, listening to her brothers stories, but now it's here and all her insecurities are burying their way deep inside of her. Drogon nuzzles against her leg trying to cheer her up. She doesn't need Vis making it worse. She swings her free leg a little and then looks to Newt who smiles warmly at her.

“Everything okay?” he asks her quietly, she nods and turns back to her food.

…..........

Vis looks around making sure no one is watching him before he sets a blanket over a sleeping Dani, curled up tightly on the couch in the living room, Drogon stretched out along the back, he glances to Vis who presses a finger to his lips before leaving the room, Drogon snorts a little and goes back to sleeping.

…............

Newt pulls on his coat, getting ready to leave, he enjoys these moments, the holidays with his son and grandchildren, even though they only do it for Calliope and her memory, he is more then happy to do this for them. Apollo is leaning in the doorway looking into the next room where Dani sleeps, Newt moves towards him, stopping at his side.

“She'll be fine” Newt assures Apollo. “She's tough, and tenacious, and intelligent.....” Apollo smiles a little and looks to his father. “She's reminds me of me”

“That's what worries me” Apollo admits, Newt nudges his son. “She's too much like you.....”

“I'll take that as a compliment and not as the insult you meant” Newt argues, Apollo smirks a little. “You're worried she's going to get herself expelled” Newt points out.

“I know your expulsion was not your fault entirely, but Daenerys is the type to step in, to protect someone if she thinks they're being wrongly punished....”

“Just like me” Newt adds.

“Like I said...she's too much like you” Apollo repeats.

“Guess it skipped you” Newt comments. “You're all your mother” they share a look, Newt touches Apollo's arm. “But I see her in Daenerys too” he assures Apollo, they both watch Dani as she sleeps. “Send an owl when you decide to visit Diagon Alley” Newt offers. “Allow me to indulge my grandchildren whilst I still can....” Apollo nods but is still worried about Dani, and Vis, now is the time the two of them work together to help the other through a tough start at school. They should be side by side but they've never been further apart. 

…....................

Apollo watches his children, Ray, Rolf and Dani curled up on the couch, Vis sitting at the end as far from his siblings as he can get but he is sat with them. Dani chuckles as Ray whispers in her ear, Rolf rolls his eyes and nudges his brother who laughs pushing him back. Vis just watches them unimpressed and unamused.

“I hate Christmas” Vis comments flatly.

“Really?” Rolf asks. “We hadn't noticed” he adds, Dani smirks into his side, Vis rolls his eyes and then pushes Rolf off of the couch onto the floor. “Hey”

“That was uncalled for” Ray scolds and then it blows up into a full blown sibling row. All four of them shouting over the others. Apollo sighs.

“Might as well finish it like we started it” Apollo comments and then pushes himself off of the door frame and heads into the room. 


	7. Chapter Four

It's not the first time the Scamander twins've been to Diagon Alley, they've come with the rest of their family in previous years when their brothers have come for their Hogwarts supplies. And now it's the twins turns. Dani swings her arms at her side to hide how nervous she is, today is an important day. She is visiting Ollivanders to get her wand, and she wants a good one, hence her nerves. Vis looks calm and collected at her side, Ilan sat on his shoulder watching Dani, but Vis is nervous too, wands say a lot about their wielders, and he's worried about what his is going to say about him. Newt places a hand on each of their shoulders causing the twins to look up at him stood behind them, Dani smiles in greeting.

“Wands first” Newt tells them. “And then we can have a meander around, pick up anything else you two need and then we'll find your father and brothers and have some lunch” Vis shrugs a little and sulks slightly, he doesn't particularly want to be seen with his sister in a public place, knowing that by default he gets ostracised because she is his sister. Kids are scared of her, avoid her, and Vis because he is always with her. Dani lets Newt take her hand, Vis is less then pleased about his grandfather trying, he's 11 years old he doesn't want to hold hands with anyone any more, so he doesn't, he pushes his hands into his pockets and Newt sighs a little, they've all seen the hole Vis has been spiralling into over the years and none of them seem to be able to stop him. No amount of kindness or love seems to be working. “Come on” Newt tells them both walking away, along the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, Dani's eyes wide as if seeing the whole street for the first time, but this year is different, this is her year, everything is more interesting now. She understands more now. She practically vibrates with her excitement, all her nerves and worries seemingly disappearing for the time being. Newt knows all her insecurities will surface eventually and probably increase the closer they get to September and the start of the school year.

..............

Approaching Ollivander's Newt pauses to pull two coin bag out of his pockets, one for each of the twins.

“Here” Newt turns both the twins to him and holds up two coin bags.

“Thank you” Dani offers politely. Newt smiles at her and then sets the two coin bags, one in each twin's hand and turns them both around to face Ollivander's, gently pushing them forward; the three of them head towards the store in front of them.

…......

Dani is amazed as she looks around the inside of Ollivander's store. Walls covered in rows upon rows of boxes filled to the brim, some even overflowing with wand boxes. She's never seen anything like it before and probably never will. She and Vis approach the counter, Newt stands behind the twins as Ollivander greets them with a smile.

“Ah finally” he tells the twins warmly. “I've been waiting for this day for years now, seeing you both coming and going with your brothers....” he leans closer. “Shall we begin?” he asks them.

“Let's get this over with” Vis grumbles before Dani can reply enthusiastically, she shoots Vis a look he glares back at her. Ollivander nods and then heads into the back of his store.

“So rude” Dani scolds Vis who flicks the side of her head, Newt shuts that down by grabbing Vis' wrist.

“Do not harm your sister” he scolds. “One day you may need her”

“I'll never need her” Vis scoffs. “I'll be the greatest wizard that ever lived” Vis argues, Newt hums slightly and shakes his head.

“Every wizard and witch believes that at some point” Newt points out. “But the future has this way of surprising us all, throwing challenges and hurdles at us when we least expect it.....one day you may need your sister; and your cruelty may have pushed her away from you” Vis pulls his hand free and looks away pouting. Dani rubs her head and scrunches up her nose, she nods to Newt letting him know that she's okay. Newt takes a seat by the window, picking up a nearby copy of the Daily Prophet, he shakes it open and glances to his grandchildren standing at the counter as Ollivander returns to the front, he sets two boxes side by side on the counter in front of the twins. He gives them both a smile.

“Go on then, give them a wave” he tells them. Vis and Dani share a look, Vis still looks unsure and nervous so Dani decides that she'll go first. Lifting the lid of her wand box as she steps closer to the counter. It's beautiful, Dani's fingers trace along the length of the wand. White and silver in design. She looks to Ollivander who nods reassuringly, pushing her to pick it up. Dani's fingers curl around the handle end of the wand and flicks with her wrist. A small fire formed dragon erupts from the end, her eyes follow it as it coils around her body and then flies up disappearing above her. “White Ash with a dragon heart string core” Ollivander tells Dani, he smirks and touches his nose. “I just knew that was the one for you” she smiles at him, they both look to Vis who picks up the wand from it's box. He gives it a wave and a vase explodes behind them, Dani jumps slightly. Vis sets the wand back in it's box with wide eyes. “Hmm no, not that one” Ollivander takes the box back and then disappears into the back and then returns with a new box. “Perhaps this one” Ollivander sets another box down for Vis. Vis reaches for the wand and takes it from the box. Ollivander nods encouragingly. Vis gives it a flick closing his eyes in anticipation. The wand tip glows green and a warmth washes over Vis. He opens his eyes to look at his wand. “Larch” Ollivander informs Vis. “With a phoenix feather core” Vis looks up at him. “Always seems to see what is important beneath the surface” Vis looks down at his wand and tightens his fingers around it, his thumb rubbing against the spiralling plant engraving along his new wand. He and Dani share a rare look, full of warmth and excitement, because this is finally happening. There is something about getting a wand that really marks this as the beginning of their journeys to becoming witches and wizards. Vis is the first to school his expression, looking away to scowl. 


	8. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what the Scamander's wands look like?? You can find them in a flickr album for this story.
> 
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/167415933@N04/?

Dani walks with Rolf both of whom push a luggage trolley filled up with trunks, on the top of Rolf's there is a cage holding Dior who appears as a golden owl. Ray walks on Dani's other side with his own trolley and leash in hand and on the other end Wisdom who is literally being dragged because the cat is so lazy it can't pick up it's feet like a normal animal, behind them a black Staffordshire Bull Terrier, Drogon in muggle disguise, trots along beside Vis and behind them is Apollo, the family head through King's Cross Station. Dani's been waiting for this day since December. But it's finally happening. Today is the day they leave for Hogwarts. For Rolf and Ray they've done this before, but for her it's all new, for Vis as well, though he is hiding his excitement. They approach a wall set between platforms 9 and 10. Rolf leads the way as he starts to pick up his pace before he is running forward, pushing his trolley, he runs head on towards the brick wall before he disappears through it rather then hitting it. Ray is right behind him. Both having done this before. Apollo looks to the twins and nods for Vis to go first, Vis glances to Dani and then takes her hand, she looks surprised until her starts squeezing too hard.

“Ow” she complains pulling back and then reaching over to slap him, Apollo catches her hand and gives her a look, she looks down ashamed because she's not a violent person, Vis just seems to bring it out in her.

“I swear to Merlin sometimes...” Apollo states pulling Dani away from Vis. “We don't have time for this” he scolds. “Viserys...through the wall, now” Vis turns away and holds onto the handles of the trolley before he runs towards the wall, just like Rolf and Ray had done only moments before. Apollo kisses the back of Dani's hand and shakes his head a little as Vis disappears through the wall. Apollo picks up Drogon and then touches Dani's shoulder. “Your turn” he motions for her to go. Dani turns to the wall, gets her trolley lined up, takes a breath and runs at the wall. She shuts her eyes and emerges on the other side, platform 9 ¾, a vintage but magnificent red train waits before her, and bundles of people crowd the platform. A hand rests on her shoulder causing Dani to jump and twist around. Rolf smiles down at her just as Apollo and Drogon appear through the wall, gone is the hound disguise and the dragon is back. It's almost instant. The chatter that starts, louder, alert, now that they've started to notice Dani and Drogon. Rolf and Apollo share a look.

“I've got your trolley” Rolf tells his sister softly before walking away with it, Apollo hands Drogon over to her and she lets the dragon climb up her arm around around her neck. A whistle blows from the train. Apollo takes Dani's hand to stop her running off, she turns and looks up at him, he gives her a sad smile.

“Daenerys” Apollo crouches in front of his daughter. “I know you're excited” he tells her softly twirling a strand of her white hair around his finger. “But I know you're scared too” she nods a little. “I'm not going to lie and tell you that it'll all be okay” he admits. “Because we both know it won't be; being Shadow-Kissed means that you are always going to be the person that people talk about, someone is always going to have an opinion...good or bad” she tries to look down. “But the people that matter, the people that you know will matter will get passed that” he assures her. “They will come to know you and they will adore you for who you truly are....embrace those people”

“How will I know?” she whispers, he places his finger to her forehead.

“You'll feel it...” he answers fondly. “You have a sixth sense that you need to trust; because it will be your most powerful ability in discerning friend from foe” he cups her cheeks, brushing his thumbs over her cheekbones and under her eyes. “Beautiful little girl” he offers and smiles. “You are going to magnificent” he assures her, she smiles at him. “Now, go on....” Apollo whispers fighting his own tears, this is the first year he will be returning home alone. All of his children off at school. His home will be empty. “And be brave....” he adds, Dani nods and smiles before hurrying onto the train, Drogon curled around her shoulder tightly. Apollo takes a breath. “Please let her be okay” he whispers closing his eyes.

….............

They almost part like the Red Sea when Dani walks down through the train coach looking for a compartment to sit in for the duration of the journey. Dani keeps her head down, letting Drogon nuzzle into her neck. Ignoring, or trying to, Dani ducks into a compartment, finding it empty she takes a breath and shakes her head. It's not so bad living in the middle of nowhere, there aren't many people around but being here, there are eyes on her everywhere, and she's not sure she likes it. Who would? To be looked at like some novelty. Drogon climbs down her arm and bounces onto the seats, Dani joins him, her feet barely touching the floor as she pushes herself back against the cushion. She turns and looks out the window with a soft sigh, Drogon rests his head in her lap. She knew it was going to be hard, but she didn't think it would feel so lonely already. Even Vis doesn't want to sit with her and Rolf and Ray have their own friends in their own years. Dani takes a breath and closes her eyes. She knows she has to do it alone then. And she can do it. She has Drogon she doesn't need anyone else. Something inside of her coat wiggles free, black tuffs of fur appearing to reveal Callie, the Niffler climbing free of the confines of the coat, Dani grabs the niffler before it can make it's escape.

“Come back here” she scolds. “We're not there yet” she adds trying to stuff Callie back into her jacket. “You have to hide or they won't let you in” Drogon lifts his head looking towards the compartment door, he starts to growl, Dani looks around to find a few student looking in on her. When they notice her watching them they all scatter, hurrying away from her. She looks down and back towards the window. Her eyes now glistening with unshed tears. This year is going to be hard for her.

 


	9. Chapter Six

Dani spends most of the train journey alone with Drogon and Callie. Rolf looked in on them, just to check Dani was okay, and she may have lied and told him she was alright, just to stop him from worrying, she needs to learn for to do this, and she needs to get used to being on her own, at home it's fine, her brothers are always around her, but here, at the school, she can't expect them to come running every time she gets a little upset. She's a big girl now, at big girl school. A witch. She needs to be brave. She glances to Drogon who sleeps next to her, curled around Callie who is entertaining herself with a chocolate gold coin. Callie gives the coin a skeptic look and then looks up at Dani in question.

“Yes, it's fake” Dani admits and Callie looks so betrayed that Dani has to feel bad. “You promised to behave” Dani points out, Callie scowls and throws the coin at Dani who squeaks a little, Drogon lets out a noise akin to a laugh. The door to the compartment opens and in pops a boy, possibly the same year as her, he drops into the seat across from her and lets out a breath before he starts talking. Callie is wise enough to hide because she knows she's not supposed to be there. He talks rapidly at Dani who tries to keep up as he rambles about something, tries to listen to what he's saying but she doesn't actually care. Someone is talking to her and smiling about it. But he's rambling on too much she's going dizzy with it. Dani leans forward a little leaning on her knees ready to stop him.

“I'm Dani” she interrupts, he pauses and looks to her. “Dani Scamander” She adds, he blinks slightly and then smiles sheepishly.

“I know...” she raises a small eyebrow at him. “Everyone's heard of you” her smile slips slightly and he shrugs. “You're family I mean” he corrects. “I'm Neville Longbottom” he offers with a smile. “Have you seen my toad?” she glances up at him and shakes her head but smiles.

“I'm sure he's around somewhere” she offers, he nods, his eyes shifting to Drogon. “This is Drogon” she offers touching the dragon's head.

“He's a dragon” Neville points out, she nods. “You have a dragon” he adds, she nods again. “How did you make him...” he arches a brow slightly, she nods, that is the right gender noun here. “How did you make him small?”

“My dad” she answers. “It's a shrinking spell” she looks to Drogon who holds his head up high. A girl with bushy brown hair appears at the doorway.

“Oh there is space” she whispers to herself. “Do you mind?” she asks motioning to the seat next to Dani. “The girls in my compartment are too loud” Dani nods. The girl drops down into the seat and sighs softly, relaxed, she sets a book in her lap and then looks to Dani and Neville. “I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?” She asks looking to Neville.

“Neville Longbottom”

“No need to ask you” Hermione offers friendly. “You're Daenerys” Hermione states with a smile. “Daenerys Scamander”

“Dani” Dani corrects. “Just Dani” she whispers and looks down.

“Well Dani it is then” Hermione states and smiles, Dani glances to her and smiles back. Neville clears his throat and then looks down.

“You haven't seen a toad have you?” he asks, Hermione pulls a face and shares a look with Dani who nods.

“Well, then we can look for it right?” Hermione offers. “He's got to be on the train somewhere” Neville nods. “Dani?” Hermione asks.

“Oh no, I won't be much help” Dani admits. “They'll just....not talk to me” Both Neville and Hermione look to her sadly. “I'll just wait here” Dani adds. “Just in case....” she smiles but it falls short of being genuine.

“We can't be that far away now anyway” Hermione offers. Dani nods in agreement.

“Then I should change” Dani looks down at her clothes. She should put her robes on ready for their arrival. Hermione slips out of the compartment.

“Will you be alright, Dani?” Neville asks her, she nods and smiles at him, warmer now.

“Yes,” she answers. “I'll be just fine, Neville”

…...........

Drogon wraps around Dani's neck, his tail around her arm. She takes a deep breath and steps out of the compartment, the passageways are full, streaming of other children. She's suddenly hit with the realization that she is going to stand out so much with these people. A whole school of them. She clenches her fist into her robes and takes a shaky breath, nerves rolling through her.

“Dani!” Neville shouts and she relaxes seeing him heading towards her.

“Did you find your toad?” she asks him, he shakes his head but smiles.

“Not yet” he answers. “I thought you might like someone to stand with, or to walk with, or....”

“Yes,” she tells him. “I would like that” he smiles at her, she smiles back. He takes her hand in his and leads her through the crowd of students, they move slightly, letting them pass, mostly because they recognize the eyes and hair of a shadow-kissed, and Dani hates it. She has a feeling she will be hating it for a long time.

…...........

Neville reaches the door first and lets Dani nudge in next to him to look at the platform below. Students, after students, after students have amassed and are moving, like a tidal wave of black robes. A giant of a man passes them with a lantern, Neville and Dani share a look before smiling, both feeding off each other's excitement.

“Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!” Neville and Dani step down off the train and follow the rest of the first years. Neville sticks closer to Dani, his hands nervously pulling on his sleeves as Dani glances around, aware that people are staring at her. Watching her and Drogon together. Fingers lace with hers and Dani turns to find Viserys at her side, he doesn't look at her, just squeezes her hand and slips back into the crowd, she sighs a little and looks to Drogon who grumbles against her neck.

 


	10. Chapter Seven

 

A fleet of tiny boats glides silently over a glassy lake. Dani rides with Neville and three other students, who have managed to place themselves as far from her as they can in a tiny boat, unlike Neville who didn't even hesitate to place himself at her side. She's starting to like Neville, starting to think that he's not like the others. She keeps her eyes away from the other students, she doesn't want to see the look on their faces. So she gazes at the dark trees of the forest that surrounds them. A glint of silver flickers through the black trees, like a dream.

"You there!" Hagrid's voice lumbers over everything all other sounds. Dani swirls around slightly to look at the man. "Don't be trailing your fingers in the water. You might find you don't get them all back" He warns, Dani follows Hagrid's gaze to find who he's warning. Her eyes land on a boy with white-blonde hair, a little more blonde than her own. Draco Malfoy. He eyes Hagrid darkly then whispers to a pair of boys at his side. His eyes meet hers, they seem to flicker with something, wariness? Fear? before it is gone again, replaced with cruel amusement. She looks away first, returning her gaze to the water. Her eyes reflect back brighter than any other part of her face. The purple almost mocking her. Neville moves at her side and she pulls her eyes away to look at him.

….........

Dani and Neville, and the other students enter a grand entryway lit with flaming torches. Drogon's instantly drawn to the light, rubbing against Dani's neck as he purrs almost, happy. Ahead of them, Professor McGonagall stands before a pair of towering doors, her green cloak catching the firelight. She lifts her chin, surveys the new students, her eyes linger on Dani slightly, along with another of the students, Harry Potter, before moving on.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment, you will pass through these doors" she motions behind her. "And join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While here, your house is, in many ways, your family. Your triumphs will earn your House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you...." Just then a rather large toad springs forth and croaks.

"Trevor!" Neville, blissfully relieved, gathers his toad, then peers up from the hem of Professor McGonagall's robes.

"Will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours" she continues. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily" She glowers at Neville, then exits, Neville slinks back to Dani's side.

"How exactly do they sort us?" Harry asks the redhead at his side. Ron Weasley.

"Some kind of test" Ron answers. "I think. Fred says it hurts like hell, but I'm sure he was joking. At least I think he was" Just then, Draco pushes through the crowd, shadowed by the boys from the boat. Draco looks between Harry and Dani.

"It's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter and Daenerys Stormborn have come to Hogwarts" Dani shrinks a little as Drogon stands up on her shoulders. Ready. Harry's eyes slide appraise the other two boys. "Oh. This is Crabbe and Goyle" Draco offers. "And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" Ron coughs, making a snigger. Draco's eyes narrow. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, freckles, and a hand-me-down robe...you must be a Weasley" Draco looks to Dani and then to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" Draco extends his hand, but Harry's gaze remains level.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks" Draco's eyes glitter with rage, he drops his hand.

"And what about you, Scamander?" he asks looking at Dani.

"No thanks" she answers. "I know all about your family" She whispers a little, he hears her, he stares at her a moment and then turns away, Dani lets out a breath and Drogon settles on her shoulder.

"Well, he's rather disagreeable" Hermione offers at Dani's side, she looks to her, Hermione offers a smile. Just then, McGonagall returns.

"We are ready for you" she announces, unaware of the tension. Neville and Dani share a look, she gives him a small smile and he smiles back at her. 

 


	11. Chapter Eight

“Now, form a line,” McGonagall tells the first years still gathered together, “and follow me” she adds looking around them all before turning towards the huge doors. Neville and Dani fall into the line, Neville in front of her. Drogon nuzzles into Dani' hair curling around her neck. Dani takes a deep breath as she heads through the doors into the Great Hall. Dani glances behind her to find Harry directly behind her, and Ron behind him. Harry offers her a small smile but she turns forward worrying her hands together. She knows the stories. Everyone does. It's similar to hers in a way. Mothers dying to protect their children from an evil force, both children left changed physically. She reaches up and touches Drogon's clawed foot on her shoulder, he coos and rubs into her neck. Drogon makes a noise and lifts his head to look at the ceiling over them, Dani follows his eyes to see thousands and thousands of candles floating in mid-air. Magic. It never ceases to amaze her. She glances around the hall, her eyes traveling the length of the tables, where the rest of the students are sitting, tables laid with gold plates and goblets. At the top of the hall is another long table where the teachers sit. McGonagall leads the first years towards the center of the hall just in front of the teacher's table. And they come to a halt in a cluster at the end of the student tables, with the teachers just in front of them. Hundreds of faces stare back at them. Neville's fingers reach for Dani' before he pulls them away again, embarrassed. She looks to him and notes how nervous he is, she looks down and seeks his hand with her own before lacing her fingers with his, he looks down and smiles a little, squeezing her fingers in thanks. They're both nervous. Exposed to the eyes of the entire school. Both of them watch as McGonagall places a four-legged stool in front of them all. On top of the stool, she places a pointed wizard’s hat. There are a few moments of utter silence in the hall. Not a sound, not even from Drogon who watches the hat cautiously. Then the hat twitches. A rip near the brim opening wide like a mouth.

“So we’ve just got to try on the hat!” Ron whispers to Harry. “I’ll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll,” Ron complains, Dani glances to Harry at her side, his eyes meet hers and he shrugs a little and rolls his eyes, she smiles and shakes her head. McGonagall now steps up behind the hat holding a long roll of parchment.

“Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words,” McGonagall tells the group and behind her, Dumbledore rises from the main table.

“I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch” He signals to an old man with a cat with red eyes standing by the main door. “Has asked me to remind you that the 3rd-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you” He sits again and McGonagall takes the lead again.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she informs them before looking down to read the first name. “Abbott, Hannah!” A girl with blonde pigtails pushes through the first years as McGonagall lifts the hat from the seat allowing Hannah to place herself on the stool. McGonagall lowers the hat onto her head, it's far too big for her. There is only a moments pause before the hat opens its mouth and talks. Announcing:

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The table third from the far left cheers and claps as Hannah hopes down from the stool and makes her way to the Hufflepuff table.

“Bones, Susan!” Another first-year makes their way to the hat.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” shouts the hat again, and Susan scurries off to sit next to Hannah. Neville grips Dani's hand tighter and she looks around to spot Vis, he meets her eyes further back and they stare at one another a moment before Dani turns back to face forward she stops paying attention, and maybe she shouldn't have. She feels eyes on her, that's nothing out of the ordinary, someone is always watching her, judging her, studying her. She glances around subtly trying to catch them out. Her eyes find theirs. Draco's. Pale blue almost grey as they watch her. She narrows her eyes at him, her lips thinning into an angry little line but he doesn't look away from her. It's a familiar name that pulls her attention back to McGonagall.

“Granger, Hermione!” Dani looks away from Draco and back to the sorting hat. Hermione takes a deep breath and then steps slowly towards the hat.

“Okay, relax” Hermione whispers to herself as she approaches the stool before turning and sitting on it. McGonagall sets the hat onto her head.

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat announces. Ron groans at the news.

“Longbottom, Neville” McGonagall states, Neville clutches to Dani's hand and she turns to him.

“It's okay, Neville” she whispers, he nods a little as she releases his hand. He walks towards the stool, falling over on his way, before taking his seat.

The hat takes a long time to decide with Neville who keeps his eyes locked with Dani who keeps her face reassuring for him. The hat finally shouts.

“GRYFFINDOR,” Neville smiles and runs off still wearing it, and then has to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to McGonagall. Draco swaggers forward as his name is called, pushing himself up onto the stool he glances to Dani who huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, Drogon growls against her shoulder, eyes locked on the boy. The hat barely touches Draco's head when it screams, “SLYTHERIN!” Draco swaggers away again, pleased with the house he's been placed in. Dani almost jumps when fingers lace with hers, she looks to her side to see Vis, his eyes on the hat though but the hand holding is something. Only a few people left now. Moon. Nott. Parkinson. Then a pair of twin girls, Patil and Patil, then Perks, Sally-Anne. . . and then...“Potter, Harry!” Harry steps forward and suddenly the whispers break out around the first years left. The hat is set onto Harry's head and the room collectively waits for the sorting.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat suddenly roars out to the whole hall. And Harry gets, by far, the biggest cheer yet. Harry takes off the hat and moves, almost in a trance, in his own little world towards the Gryffindor table.

“Scamander, Daenerys” McGonagall states, Dani's breath catches and she takes a breath before moving forward. Vis, Ralf, and Ray watch on with bated breath, waiting. Neville sits up in his seat trying to see over the other student, Hermoine's attention now on the white-haired girl who takes her seat. McGonagall places the hat onto her head.

“Another Scamander...And so much like your grandfather”, it whispers. “But there is a fire in your veins....in your blood and twisted into your soul.....shadow-kissed by flame.....it has to be GRYFFINDOR!” She jumps a little and looks up at McGonagall who takes the hat from her and nods towards the table. Dani nods and stands to make her way to the table of Gryffindors who are less enthusiastic about her than they were with Harry, she knows why. It's not them, it's the stories of the shadow-kissed. They scoot away from her, further down the table whispering and Dani frowns to herself letting Drogon slide down her arm to the space beside her, he huffs and glares a little.

“Scamander, Viserys” McGonagall announces and Dani shifts her attention to her brother as he takes his seat. Vis concentrates hard on whatever the hat is saying to him.

“SLYTHERIN” it announces, Dani looks to Rolf and Ray who are both as surprised as she is, they look to her and then to one another. They never thought this an option, they thought the twins would be together. Vis stands and looks to his sister, her eyes wide, he looks away from her and moves to the Slytherin table. And then there are only four people left to be sorted.

“Thomas, Dean,” he joins the Gryffindor table. “Turpin, Lisa,” becomes a Ravenclaw and then it is Ron. He actually seems a few shades of green right about now. He takes his seat and waits, but it's quick, an easy choice.

“GRYFFINDOR!” the table claps loudly as Ron joins Harry and another redhead, his sister Lyanna who smiles down at him clapping warmly. Ron nudges her a little and she shakes her head.

“Zabini, Blaise,” is then made a Slytherin. As McGonagall rolls up her scroll and takes the Sorting Hat away Dani feels a presence at her back, she looks up to find Hermione and Neville stood watching her, she frowns a little.

“Scoot over,” Hermione tells her warmly, Dani smiles and nods making space on her right whilst lifting up Drogon who wines a little. Neville takes her left and Hermione her left, sitting with the girl that no one wants to sit with. Drogon climbs up Dani's back to take his place around her neck.

“Thank you” Dani whispers, Hermione smiles at her and shrugs a little as Neville takes Dani's hand under the table and smiles at her. McGonagall, now sat at the teacher's table, dings on the goblet in front of her.

“Your attention, please” she calls out and the room falls silent.

“Let the feast...begin” Dumbledore announces and suddenly, and magically, food appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter. Neville squeaks a little as a ghost floats up through the table in front of him, Dani and Hermione, the ghost though, only has eyes for Dani.

“Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower” he tells her. Dani nods a little.

“Dani” she offers. “Daenerys” he nods.

“Yes, Shadow-Kissed Daenerys” Nicholas agrees, the other ghosts start to whispers and move closer, Dani looks between them all. “We know who you are” Harry watches them from his seat.

“What does he mean by that?” He asks looking to Ron who is stuffing his face, Lyanna instead answers him.

“Shadow-Kissed?” she asks him, he nods. “Well those that are shadow-kissed, they...” she pauses a little and looks to her brothers, Fred and George who are watching her back waiting for her answer, she turns back to Harry. “Are those that survived a banshee's dying scream” She answers.

“It marks the individual as someone connected to spirits and the dead. It's no wonder the ghosts are drawn to her” Percy, yet another Weasley, answers. Harry turns to watch Dani who seems uncomfortable with the attention.

 

 


	12. Chapter Nine

Dani walks with Neville as they and the rest of the first years follow Percy up staircase after staircase. Drogon is asleep now, curled up in her arms as Dani carries him. He'd eaten most of the food she put on her plate whilst she listened to the stories that the ghost just had to tell her, each one trying to outdo the others. She's tired. This whole day has just exhausted her. Mind. Body. And soul. The group comes to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks are floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy takes a step toward them they start throwing themselves at him.

“Peeves,” Percy whispers to the first years. “A poltergeist. ” He raises his voice to call out: “Peeves — show yourself” A loud, rude sound answers him. “Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?” There is a sharp pop, and a little man almost jester-like in appearance suddenly materializes, he floats in the air, his legs crossed, hands clutching the walking sticks.

“Oooooooh!” he cackles. “Ickle Firsties! What fun!” He swoops down suddenly, over the first years who duck before he settles on Dani. His eyes widen. “Shadow-kissed” he whispers and moves closer to her, a huge smile breaking out on his face. “I thought they lie” he floats around her. “Look at you” he breaths and then chuckles. Percy notes Dani's discomfort and moves towards her.

“Go away, Peeves or the Baron’ll hear about this, I mean it!” he barks. Peeves sticks out his tongue and then vanishes, not before dropping the walking sticks on Neville’s head. Percy looks down at Dani as Neville rubs his head. “You want to watch out for Peeves,” tells her and then starts to lead them away again. “The Bloody Baron’s the only one who can control him, he won’t even listen to us prefects. Here we are.” At the very end of the corridor hangs a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. The portrait moves.

“Password?” she asks of Percy.

“Caput Draconis,” Percy answers, and the portrait swings forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. Each first-year scramble through it, Neville needing a little boost up. And then they are stood together in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy room full of squashy armchairs. Whispers begin to spread through the whole group of in awe first years. “Gather 'round here” Percy states as he stands at the front of the group. He waits until all attention is on him. “Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room” he offers. “Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up”

…...........

Hermione pushes open the dorm room door first, followed in by Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar and then, finally, Dani. The girls move to their own beds seeing their trunks already in place at the end of each bed. Dani glances down at Drogon in her arms before she starts for her own bed. Hermione smiles at Dani as she moves to the bed where her trunk is sat, right next to Hermione's. Too tired to get into conversation Dani changes into her pajamas and then climbs onto her bed, Drogon happily curled up asleep on the end of it. Dani sits cross-legged on her bed, her fingers drawing over Drogon's scales. Calliope appears from Dani's robes and drops a napkin down in front of them, Dani raises an eyebrow at the Nifler who opens the napkin to reveal half-eaten snacks, she looks up at Dani and Dani smiles at her. 'Thank you' she mouths at Calliope who moves to curl up with Drogon. Dani takes a small piece of cake from the napkin and presses it to her lips, her eyes watching Calliope lift Drogon's wing to curl up under it.

…............

Dani is dreaming. She knows that. Sort of. Part of her subconscious is telling her that it's not real while every other part of her is telling her it's not. It's like she's underwater, floating, her hair swirling behind her like liquid fire. Movement shifts the air around her and it shimmers and vibrates as she turns, confused. She can hear her own heartbeat thudding, she hopes it's her own heartbeat anyway. It's loud and thundering in her ear. Something big moves behind her and she holds her breath listening to it. Her eyes widen as a huge head rears up behind her, she can feel it, breathing over her. Dani slams her eyes shut and covers her ears as it growls. She spins falling back onto her backside. Not one. Not even two. But three dogs heads loom over her, massive and dark. Saliva dripping from each of their mouths, dropping in puddles on the ground between them. One of the heads, the central one lowers closer to her and she tries to stay still, cautious and afraid. It opens its mouth, revealing sharp canines. It growls again and Dani opens her mouth to scream but in an instant, she's staring back up at the canopy of her bed. Her breathing ragged, tears drying on her cheek and Drogon and Calliope looking down at her with worry and concern. Just a dream. It's just a dream. About giant three-headed dogs. She scratches at Drogon's chin and he nuzzles into her palm. She's shaken because this feels different. Like it wasn't a normal dream, nightmare, whatever.

…..........

Dani sits curled up in an armchair in the common room, a journal open against her knees pressed into the side of the chair. Newt had told her to write everything weird down. Weird doesn't always mean bad. Newt thrived on weird so why shouldn't Dani. Drogon's tail flicks at her ear and she looks up at where he lays across the back of the chair watching her. She gives him a small smile and goes back to her journal. Calliope waddles into the room dragging along a very confused looking Trevor. Dani cocks her head and lets her eyes drift across to them, she sits up straighter realizing.

“Callie, is that Trevor?” Dani scolds but the nifler holds the toad to her chest protectively and defensively, Calliope glares at Dani. “Put him back” Dani motions to the stairs. “Neville will be looking for him” Calliope shakes her head and walks away with the toad, Dani stares after her and then shares a look with Drogon who rolls his eyes. 

 

 


	13. Chapter Ten

Dani is aware of the eyes, all day, every day, watching her, talking about her. She knows this, she knew this coming into the school. Par for the course of a shadow-kissed. To class, from class, at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Even the girls in her dorm whispers about her, all but Hermione. Dani's lucky though. She has Neville. He's like this person that likes the weird. And within Hogwarts, Dani is the prime weird individual, along with Harry, but he has his own friend. Ron Weasley. Dani likes the Weasleys. Fred and George are always trying to make her smile, and they often 'borrow' Callie. And then there is Hermione. She flitters between Harry and Dani, she likes having a girlfriend in Dani but she knows that Ron and Harry will likely get themselves killed without her. Dani and Neville are smart enough to keep themselves safe and they have a tiny little dragon. Neville takes her hand like it is nothing. Walking at her side as he explains some new book on plants he has found in the library. She smiles because his excitement is infectious. Even if she can still hear the whispers.

“There, look. ”

“Where?”

“Wearing the dragon?”

“Did you see her hair?”

“Did you see her eyes?” Neville squeezes her hand to draw her attention away from the voices. She looks to him and he smiles at her. She likes Neville. Her first real friend. Hermione stops at her side and takes Dani's arm in hers and she and Neville star discussing lessons. Dani's just happy she's not alone anymore. She has friends. Real friends. And she can feel it. These two are real. The three of them make their way to Transfiguration. Dani is excited about this one. She wants to be able to turn herself into a dragon, imagine how amazingly cool that would be. She really wants to be a dragon. They have such a life. Flying. Breathing fire. Sleeping. What a life to live?

….........

Neville and Dani are lucky enough to find a table together in the classroom, Hermione sits behind them with a Ravenclaw that none of them know the name of. To be fair, it's the first year and there are many students to try and remember even in their own houses. Dani has decided that Professor McGonagall is different from the other teachers. Strict and clever but her voice encouraging and strong. Dani likes McGonagall.

“Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts,” McGonagall tells them from the front of the class. “Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned” Yes, Dani likes McGonagall.

…...........

Another day, another walk through the halls. They've been here a week now. A week of lessons and studying and Dani loves it. She always knew that she would, listening to Newt and Apollo talk about Hogwarts just made her crave it more. And it's proving to be better than she ever thought possible. She loves the lessons. She loves the teachers. She loves magic. Dani holds out a piece of bacon for Drogon who takes it and jumps down onto the bench before hiding with it under the table.

“What have we got today?” Neville asks Dani who glances to her as he pours sugar on his porridge.

“Double Potions with the Slytherins,” Dani answers softly, Neville sighs a little and then groans.

“Snape’s Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them — we’ll be able to see if it’s true” Hermione offers from the other side of the table where she holds out a piece of scrambled egg to Callie who takes it and glares at it before tasting it. It's not gold or jewels but tasty so she eats it. Everyone is aware of Callie, and yet no one has told on Dani for having her with her. Mostly because Callie is the current unofficial mascot of Gryffindor. Even if it's only been a week.

….................

Neville is the most nervous so far, in their Potions lesson. Down in the dungeons. Pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. He eyes them all, his leg jiggling under the table. He sits beside Dani, again, this time he is grateful for her. He feels a little better with her here. Not great, because it's still a terrifying room, but a little better. Snape, much like Flitwick had done, starts the class by taking a roll call, and just like Flitwick, he pauses at Harry’s name.

“Ah, Yes,” he says, “Harry Potter. One of our new — celebrities” Snape looks up and around the room, eyes lingering on Dani who shrinks back into her seat a little. She doesn't like the attention. Not from the adults. They know more than kids, they understand the consequences of what made her more than children do. “Daenerys Scamander” he states, Harry turns to her. Understands. Snape hums and looks down at the list in his hand. Dani and Harry share a look, he offers her a small smile, she smiles back. Unaware that across the room, Draco Malfoy and Vis look between them both. Vis glares at Harry, Dani has it hard enough without adding on another freak. Snape continues and finishes calling the names and looks up at the class. “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,” Snape begins. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach” There is a silence that follows that. Neville and Dani exchange looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione is on the edge of her seat and looks like she wishes to start proving that she isn't a dunderhead. “Potter!” Snape states suddenly. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Hermione’s hand shoots into the air.

“I don’t know, sir,” Harry answers, Snape’s lips curl into a sneer.

“Tut, tut — fame clearly isn’t everything” He ignores Hermione's hand. “Let’s try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”Hermione continues to stretch her hand up into the air, high as she can without actually leaving her seat. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, are shaking with laughter, Vis smirks from his seat.

“I don’t know, sir,” Harry admits.

“Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, eh, Potter?” Snape is still ignoring Hermione’s quivering hand. “What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Hermione stands up now, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

“I don’t know,” said Harry quietly. “I think Hermione does, though, why don’t you try her?” A few chuckles emanate around the room, all from Gryffindors. Snap, however, is far from pleased.

“Sit down,” Snap tells Hermione who slumps into her seat.

“Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion” Dani states loud enough that people are turning to her, her eyes widen when she realizes what she's just done.

“Scamander?” Snape asks raising an eyebrow. “What was that?” Neville looks about ready to pass out at her side.

“Dani” Neville whispers in warning. She takes a breath and sits up taller turning to Snap.

“I said: Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion” she repeats louder this time. “It's so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone that is taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are actually the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite” Snape stares at her a moment.

“Well? Why aren’t you all copying that down?” Snape asks the class turning away from Dani who shrinks into her seat wanting to disappear. “And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Scamander.”

…...........

By the end of the lesson most, if not all, of the Gryffindors feel disheartened, Hermione was right about Snape as his love for the Slytherins. Often calling out on all Gryffindors for making mistakes, and praising only those within Slytherin. Dani, despite Snape, does actually like potions, she's good at it, all those years with her mother, in her greenhouse, with the ingredients and books and everything has left a mark on her. And Vis. Vis was the most praised by Snape. Not that Dani is surprised, Vis has always shown an interest in potions and plants.

“That was bloody brilliant” Ron whispers as he passes Dani, she looks to him, he offers her a smile before he leaves talking with Neville. Harry waits for Dani as she stands from her seat, she always waits for the class to empty before she leaves. They walk together as they leave.

“How did you know all of that?” he asks her. “At the beginning of class,” he elaborates.

“I don't know” she admits. “It just came out” she shrugs a little clutching her books to her chest. “I think it was from my mother” she answers. “She used to love potions, I guess, I picked some things up from her....and I like to read her books when I miss her”

“I heard what happened” Harry starts, she looks to him. “I'm sorry you lost her”

“I know what happened to you too” she states pointing to his head. “I'm sorry for your loss. We're both marked by death, Harry Potter” they share a look and he gives her a small smile. Around them, students whisper and talk about them. Shadow-Kissed and the Boy who lived. It's part of why Dani has kept her distance from Harry. It would blow peoples minds if they were friends. Harry glances around listening. “I'm not surprised,” she tells him, he turns back to her. “People like talking about me.....and you” he nods.

“Yeah” he whispers.

“It'll be new for you” she comments. “Being raised by muggles you won't have had all the wizards talking about you behind your back” he looks to her sadly. “Wondering if you'd started having.....visions yet”

“Visions?” he asks, she nods.

“Shadow-Kissed see things” she answers. “Things that are to come”

“You see the future?” he asks her, she shrugs.

“Maybe one day” she answers. “But...not right now” Harry can see that it upsets her. To the Wizarding world, shadow-kissed are prizes to be coveted and used. And she's been warned about this since her accident.

“Dani, would you like to come with me and Ron to Hagrid's?” he asks her softly. She searches his eyes before nodding and smiles.

“I would” she whispers. “Thank you” he nods. The two of them walk together approaching Ron and Neville waiting for them. “Who is Hagrid?” she asks him, he chuckles and looks down at her.

 


End file.
